Dead Revolution
by beyondxbirthday2015
Summary: In the near future, a company called Zeneco will create an unnatural disaster. Zombies. The zombies will cause havoc onto the world. The only person to be able to destroy the chaos may be one of their own blood... * Note: This is only a mini series! There might only be 5-10 issues!
1. Chapter 1

In the near future, year 2017, there is company called Zeneco who's ultimate plan is the cure for many of the diseases of the world. Zeneco has already found the cure for aids and is close to finding the cure for cancer. They also bring world peace to many countries of the world by feeding the homeless and the poor. They are one of the top companies of the world.

Although this company may seem world wide, there are some secrets they keep from the public eye. They have currently been working for a cure for the deceased. Meaning, they can bring back the dead. The plan is to make deceased corpse able to walk, talk, breathe, and behave as if it was still alive. There have been many tests, but they all failed.

Test number 1 took place in January 12, 2014. Zeneco's owner, Mark Dweller, had came up with the first cure to ever bring the dead back to life. He kept all his plans in a brief case in which he carried with him at all times.

His first test subject was the corpse of an priest of the church. The name in his id was Terry Williams. So he was nicknamed project T. Terry had died of an heart attack in his bed a week earlier.

The way the test was set up was simple. Mark and his group of fellow armed scientists placed the corpse on his bed. Mark gave one of the scientists the cure which was stored in a little glass vile.

" So what your sayin' is: All i gotta do is inject this stuff in the body... I dont know... That sounds kinda cheesy to me!" The scientist said. " I mean its fucking impossible to bring back the dead! That only works in the movies!"

" It's not impossible. Just not yet achieved." He said smiling. " Today. We will make history!"

" Yeah if this shit works." Another scientist said. " This sound loony coming from a rich dude!"

" Shut up you!" Mark said. " Just because im rich doesnt mean Im not smart! I have you know I was the major in all my college classes. Now if you dont mind, lets begin the test."

" Got it!" The first scientist said as he injected the cure into the corpse. " Damn... if this work, we will all be rich!"

The group stood there for a was silence. Mark was feeling upset. Over a minute had past, and nothing happened.

The scientist with the vile began to walk off. " Man.. I knew this was some bullshi... AAUUGGHHH!" He started to yell.

There was a loud moan behind the scientist as he fell to the ground. The corpse was sitting up on the bed in a different position than it was in at first. The others stood in shock.

" Holy shit!" Mark said. " Shoot it you idiots!" The rest of the team fired at the corpse causing his left leg and right arm to fall off. Eventually the corpse failed on the ground.

The team cheered. " Eh someone clean this mess up." Mark said. Two of the members walk over to the two corpses.

Mark began to walk off when he heard screaming. He turned around to see the two corpse munching on the scientist flesh.

Mark pulled out his pistol and fired at the two corpses. This time he shot them both in the head making them collapse instantly.

The last two suvirors sighed in relief. " Wow. You really saved s there!" They said. " Because we were almost zombie chow!"

Then Mark shot the two in the head. " Sorry guys. You were bit. It saddens me that my cure has failed but there will be more tests to come. I can assure of that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Test number 2 was in December 31, 2016. Zeneco had just got big in business for Mark Dweller's cure for aids. This was good and bad. It was good because now every one kind of trusted each other sexual qualities. The bad, people were randomly rapping one another. Anyways, good or bad Mark was still an international hero.

Meanwhile in his secret studies, Mark had developed a updated cure. This cure was guaranteed to make the corpse have a good state of mind. He had hired 2 body guards to go with him to a cemetary to get his assistant who was murdered.

This test subject was named Sarah McClaw. She had been Mark's main assistant in the Zeneco Corp. She had been stabbed four nights before New Years eve. She had a big stab wound on her chest. She was named " Project S".

Mark brought her back to his lab to begin the test. He hired a scientist to inject the cure into her while he went outside the room. He did this because of the extra addition to the cure: speed and strength. If anything were to go wrong, he would be safe.

" Ok so now to inject her with the cure... This should be interesting." The scientist said as he injected her with the cure.

There was silence for a minute. Then another. And another. Finally the group got bored and decided to leave.

They tried to open the exit door but Mark had it locked. " Hey let us in! Stop actin' like a bitch!" Said the body guard. " Or imma pound you!"

Mark shook his head and pointed. The three turned around and gasped in horror. The corpse was gone!

" Oh shit! Where the fuck is that body ?!" The scientist screamed in horror. " Where did she go?!"

" Im right here.." A female voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw the corpse smiling at him with dead eyes. " Time to play a game..."

She shoved her hands through his stomach and pulled out his heart. " Let's play the Queen of Hearts!"

The body guards where scared shitless, so they began to pound on the exit door. " You gotta let us out man! We're gonna die!"

One of the body guards felt some cold hands on his back he turned around. It was the corpse. She reached deep in his stomach and pulled out his organs. She began to munch on his fresh organs. She ripped off his arm and sucked the blood from it as his corpse fell on the ground.

" I wanna play with you too!" She said as she walked up to the last body guard. She pounced on him and began munching down his body. It was a bloody mess. His body was all opened up.

The corpse got up and looked through the doors window and saw Mark. " Let me out so we can play too baby..."

Mark went to the room's control panel and locked the room. " Tsk... Another failure... When will you zombies ever learn..."

The corpse went back to her meal as Mark walked away. " Damn... Another failure... I just gotta keep working harder..."


End file.
